euroversionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eurovision 1997
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 'United Kingdom - Katrina & The Waves' 1. Love Shine A Light - Original English Version 2. Love Shine A Light - Unplugged Version 3. Love Shine A Light - Xenomania Club Mix (7.10) 4. Love Shine A Light - Xenomania Extended 7" Mix (4.45) 5. Love Shine A Light - Xenomania Club Mix Edit (5.32) 6. Love Shine A Light - Xenomania Club Mix Instrumental Several different Singles exist Versions 1+2 are on Single A (Discogs ) Versions 1+3 are on Single B (Discogs ) Version 1 also on Album "Walk On Water" (Discogs ) Versoins 3+4+6 are on 12" Single (Discogs ) Version 5 is on Compilation "Mega Dance '97 Volume 3" (Discogs ) 'Ireland - Marc Roberts' 1. Mysterious Woman - Original English Version On Single (Discogs ) Also on Album "Marc Roberts" (iTunes ) 'Turkey - Şebnem Paker & Grup Etnic' 1. Dinle - Original Turkish Version 2. Dinle - Album Version 3. Dinle - Album Version Remix Version 1 on Single Versions 2+3 on Album "Dinle" (RateYourMusic ) NOTE: Original Version and Album Version have similar instrumentation but entirely different lyrics. First line of Original Version: "Hiç geçmiyor günler sensiz" First line of Album Version: "Bir gün gelir, yıllar sensiz" 'Italy - Jalisse' 1. Fiumi di parole - Original Italian Version 2. Fiumi di parole parole parole - 2002 Remix (Jasmina feat. Wolf) 3. Fiumi di parole - 2005 Version 4. Ríos de palabras - 2005 Spanish Version Version 1 on Single (RateYourMusic ) Version 1 also on Album "Il cerchio magico del mondo" (RateYourMusic ) Version 2 released digitally (source ) (possibly unofficial) Version 3 on 2005 Single Version 3+4 on 2005 Album "Siedi e ascolta..." (Discogs ) 'Cyprus - Hara & Andreas Konstantinou' 1. Μάνα μου - Original Greek Version 2. Μάνα μου - Album Version (4.20) Version 1 on Single (Discogs ) Version 2 on Album (details wanted) NOTE: Single mentions English title "Afrodite", however no English version exists 'Spain - Marcos Llunas' 1. Sin rencor - Original Spanish Version On Single (RateYourMusic ) Also on Album "Sin rencor" (RateYourMusic ) 'France - Fanny' 1. Sentiments songes - Original French Version On Single (RateYourMusic ) 'Estonia - Maarja' 1. Keelatud maa - Original Estonian Version 2. Hold Onto Love - English Version 3. Hold Onto Love - Single Version 4. Keelatud maa - Demo Version Versions 1+2+3 on Single (Discogs ) Version 3 also on CD "First In Line" (Discogs ) Versions 1+3 also on CD "First In Line" (Japanese edition) (Discogs ) Version 4 is an internet mp3 leak (source unknown) NOTE: English Version is referred to as "Classic Version" on Single. 'Malta - Debbie Scerri' 1. Let Me Fly - Original English Version 2. Let Me Fly - Classical Orchestra Mix 3. Let Me Fly - Karaoke 4. Let Me Fly - Classical Orchestra Mix Instrumental All versions on Single (RateYourMusic ) 'Slovenia - Tanja Ribič' 1. Zbudi se - Original Slovenian Version 2. Waken Now - English Version All versions on Single (Discogs ) 'Poland - Anna Maria Jopek' ' 1. Ale Jestem - Original Polish Version' 2. Ale jestem - More Acoustic Version 3. Ale jestem - Instrumental 4. Awakening - English Version 5. Ale jestem - 2003 Live Version All versions on Single (Discogs ) Version 1 also on Album "Ale jestem" (Discogs ) Version 5 on 2003 Liev Album "Farat" (Discogs ) 'Greece - Marianna Zorba' 1. Χόρεψε - Original Greek Version 2. Χόρεψε - 2005 Version (Marianna Zorba & Manolis Manouselis) Version 1 on Single Version 2 on 2005 Album "Σαν Μινωικό καράβι" (iTunes ) 'Hungary - V.I.P.' 1. Miért kell, hogy elmenj? - Original Hungarian Version 2. Miért kell, hogy elmenj? - Album Version 3. Miért kell, hogy elmenj? - Dance Version 4. Stay - English Version All versions on Single (RateYourMusic ) Version 2 also on Album "V.I.P." (Discogs ) 'Sweden - Blond' ' ' 1. Bara hon älskar mig - Original Swedish Version 2. Bara hon älskar mig - Unplugged Version 3. Baby I'll Die For You - English Version 4. Baby I'll Die For You - Unplugged Version Two different singles exist. Single A has Versions 1+2 (Discogs ) Single B has Versions 1+2+3+4 (Discogs ) 'Russia - Alla Pugacheva' 1. Примадонна - Original Russian Version 2. Примадонна - First Version 3. Primadonna - English Version 4. Diva prima donna - French Version Versions 1+3+4 on Single (Discogs ) Version 2 on Album "Сюрприз от Аллы Пугачевой" (Discogs ) 'Denmark - Kølig Kaj' 1. Stemmen i mit liv - Original Danish Version 2. Stemmen i mit liv - Radio Hus Mix 3. Stemmen i mit liv - Disco Hus Mix 4. Stemmen i mit liv - Lumbago Swing 5. Stemmen i mit live - Karaoke All versions on Single (RateYourMusic ) Version 1 also on Album "Solgt ud!" (Discogs ) 'Croatia - E.N.I.' 1. Probudi me - Original Croatian Version 2. Probudi me - First Croatian Version 3. Wake Me Up - English Version Versions 1+3 on Album "Probudi me" (RateYourMusic ) Version 2 on Compilation "Dora '97" (Discogs ) There is no Single. 'Bosnia & Herzegovina - Alma Čardžić' 1. Goodbye - Original Bosnian Version 2. Goodbye - Flute Karaoke 3. Goodbye - English Version All versions on Single 'Germany - Bianca Shomburg' 1. Zeit - Original German Version 2. Time - English Version 3. Time - Karaoke Version All versions on Single (Discogs ) Note: Karaoke version is of the English version. 'Iceland - Páll Óskar' 1. Minn hinsti dans - Original Icelandic Version 2. My Dear - English Version 3. Mon ultime danse - 2002 French Version 4. Minn hinsti dans - 2011 Live Version by Páll Óskar & Sinfó Versions 1+2 on Single (Discogs ) Version 3 on 2002 Album "Rendez-vous" (iTunes ) Version 4 on 2011 Live Album "Páll Óskar & Sinfó" (IcelandicMusic.com ) 'Austria - Bettina Soriat' 1. One Step - Original German Version 2. One Step - Karaoke 3. One Step - Saxophone Instrumental All versions on Single (Discogs) 'Switzerland - Barbara Berta' 1. Dentro di me - Original Italian Version Released on 1-track Single. Also on Album "Dentro di me". Front cover is similar on both. 'Netherlands - Mrs. Einstein' 1. Niemand heeft nog tijd - Original Dutch Version 2. Niemand heeft nog tijd - Instrumental Version 3. Running Out Of Time - English Version 4. Niemand hat mehr Zeit - German Version Two different Singles exist. Single A has versions 1+2. (Discogs ) Single B has versions 1+2+3+4. (Discogs ) Version 1 also on Album "Mrs. Einstein Goes Europe" (Discogs ) 'Norway - Tor Endresen' 1. San Francisco - Original Norwegian Version 2. San Francisco - English Version Both versions on Album "De aller beste" (Discogs ) There is no Single. Singles sold on eBay are FAKE. 'Portugal - Célia Lawson' 1. Antes do adeus - Original Portuguese Version 2. If You Say Goodbye - English Version Both versions on Album "First" (iTunes ) There is no Single. Singles sold on eBay are FAKE.